


欧尔麦特家的猫

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku





	欧尔麦特家的猫

第二十四喵：善待孤寡奶猫——爆豪胜己

因为小绿谷光荣负伤，所以有了正当理由跟轰呆在家里。

小爆豪摩拳擦掌指望着被留下来照顾两只伤患。

然而欧尔麦特最不放心的就是它，又不可能带着两只伤患出门奔波。

于是小爆豪又一次无法置信的看着小绿谷跟轰又一天单独留在家里，它看着轰挑衅的眼神，差点一个没忍住想要扑上去撕烂对方，但它还是为了以后能偷偷暴打轰而忍住了。

小爆豪难得没有认真听课，也没有像昨天一样疯狂的想独自一只溜回家，所以也没有被绑起来。

然而今天脾气暴躁的它怎么看都有点焉焉的，这让1-A班的同学有些惊悚，没错，不是担忧而是惊悚。

中午

“不是吧，小爆豪正在一脸忧伤的45度角仰望天空！”

丽日御茶子惊恐的捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“失恋了！爆豪肯定是失恋了！”

峰田实不断看着那只没有反应的小奶猫。

“峰田同学！我们对同学应该互助有爱！而不是幸灾乐祸！”

饭田天哉在峰田实身后不断挥舞着手臂。

“爆豪是猫不是人呀，饭田是被相泽老师传染了么？”

上鸣电气在旁边偷偷的跟着濑吕范太吐槽着。

“阿拉，这个时候不应该要先了解一下小爆豪的烦恼么？口田同学，麻烦你了哦。”

八百万百将口田甲司推出了人群。

口田甲司羞涩的笑了笑，真的跑去跟忧郁中的小爆豪交流了，然而小爆豪只用自己的三角眼瞟了他一眼，连理都不理又对着窗外做忧伤状了。

“小爆豪的午饭还没吃吧，今天是谁负责的呱？”

“啊啊啊！是我！我差点忘了！”

叶隐透弱弱的举手，连忙从班级的柜子里拖出一袋猫粮倒进了小爆豪专用的猫粮盆中，并且双手合十的不停道歉。

“对不起呀，小爆豪！我不是故意的，是真的忘了！”

小爆豪用鼻子喷了下气，看也不看叶隐透一眼，低下头就是吃。

饿死它了！它从昨天早上开始就没怎么吃东西，到了今天这个笨女人竟然忘了给它猫粮，饿得它都没力气听课了！可恶！都是那只新来的混蛋猫的错！

小爆豪饿得整整吃了两大碗猫粮，直把肚子撑得圆滚滚的，它用前爪剃了剃牙齿，就窝在书桌的抽屉中午睡去了，徒留一个班级的人大眼瞪小眼。

“所以，爆豪是饿了？”

又是上鸣电气打破了沉默。

“是吧，看它吃了这么多。”

耳郎响香回应着。

“我记得小爆豪昨天好像也没怎么吃呱。”

蛙吹梅雨手指抵着下巴歪着头回忆着。

“但是晚上应该有吃吧！”

芦户三奈反驳着。

“小绿谷这两天没来不会是被小爆豪欺负受伤了吧？所以被欧尔麦特没收了晚饭？”

从各方面来说丽日御茶子是最接近真相的。

而他们讨论中心的当事喵则安稳的窝在能令它安心的抽屉中睡着。

放学后，欧尔麦特来接自己家的猫了。

小爆豪的内心恨不得马上冲回家拆开那一对猫男男，而它的脸上却装作一副毫不在意的小表情，这让完全看透它心情的欧尔麦特憋不住的笑。

到家后，小爆豪还装模作样的在家里随意的走来走去，就是不去看那两只在猫窝中靠在一起睡觉的小猫。

欧尔麦特见状笑着摇了摇头就去厨房了。

小爆豪一看主人不在客厅，立马向着两只睡眠中的小猫扑去，哪知轰其实早就醒了，于是轰和爆豪扭打在了一起，而为了不再一次误伤小绿谷，两只特有默契的往与它相反的方向挪动着。

但是小绿谷也是只耳朵灵敏的小猫咪，听到两只打架的时候眨巴眨巴着眼睛，缓慢的醒了过来。

它甩了甩自己的小脑袋试图清醒点，之后睁大了眼睛看向争吵的来源。

圆圆的大眼睛一看，这还了得！轰和爆豪打起来了！

它虽然不清楚是什么状况，还是晃晃悠悠的走了过去，试图分开两只。

但正在打架的两只猫怎么有办法顾及上其他猫呢，在它们来不及收回的身体碰撞下，小绿谷重重的撞到了沙发上，肚子上好不容易愈合的伤口又一次裂开了，这让它疼得直发抖。

欧尔麦特听到客厅中重重的撞击声立马冲了出来，他看到在沙发前因为伤口裂开疼得直发抖的绿谷出久，两只耳朵拉耸的轰焦冻自己头翘的老高一副什么都不关它事的爆豪胜己，稍稍一想就知道发生了什么。

他头疼的揉了揉眉间，先把又加重伤口的小绿谷抱起来上了药，并且这次还上了夸张的绷带。

小爆豪和轰今天的晚餐被生气的欧尔麦特没收了！

也要睡觉时，欧尔麦特也只抱着小绿谷进了房间，将轰和小爆豪关在了客厅让它们自生自灭去！

TBC.


End file.
